


The Flower of Anger and Resentment

by Letsplaysomethingdifferent



Series: Harry Potter One Shot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplaysomethingdifferent/pseuds/Letsplaysomethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place just after the first chapter of the Philosopher's stone, when Petunia, 23 years old, discovers her nephew on her doorstep along with a letter which tells her about her sister's death.<br/>She's not as cold as she seems. She's just a flower of anger and resentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower of Anger and Resentment

**November 2nd, 1981**

Petunia Dursley didn't like Wednesdays. In fact, she didn't like every morning during the week. It was only on the weekend that she was able to rest a little, letting Vernon taking care of everything.

She woke up at 5:45 am and without a sound, she went to the bathroom near her bedroom. She closed the door before turning the light on and only then, she turned toward the mirror. Her long dark blond hair was falling just under her shoulders, completely disheveled. She had dark circles under her eyes which made her look really tired but only Petunia knew it was not because of the lack of sleep. She was only 23 years old, but it seemed she had lived three times her age.

 

**6 am.**

Petunia went out of the bathroom, blond hair in a bun on the top of her head, only mascara on her eyelashes and wearing a pair of jeans and a green cardigan on a white shirt.  
In the kitchen, she put bowls, spoons and everything for the breakfast on the table. Vernon usually woke up at 7am, took his breakfast and left at 7:45 am after kissing Petunia and Dudley.  
Only the milk was missing but the delivery man would come around 7am so she took two empty bottles and went to the front door. She paused for a moment, her hand on the handle, thinking about Vernon’s strange behavior last evening. He never spoke about the Potter…   
She shook her head. They were far away, there was nothing that could possibly happen.  
« Nothing » Petunia thought while opening the door.

 

**6:15 am**

She dropped the bottles and screamed. Just for a second. But it was enough to make the bundle of blankets move. She fell to her knees and quickly moved the fabric. A baby boy. It was a baby boy with jet black hair and a weird lighting shaped cut on his forehead. The boy opened his eyes and Petunia felt her heart shattered. He had Lily’s eyes…  
She took him in her arms and quickly went back inside. In a way, she knew what finding her nephew on her doorstep meant and she felt sick. She opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs and locked it behind her. She sat on the floor. There was enough light for her to watch the baby boy. He wasn’t even crying, just looking at her with big green eyes.   
Lily’s eyes…  
Her attention then went to an envelope, partially hidden between the blankets. She took it and saw her name written in emerald ink. She remembered that writing.

_« Petunia,_

_Here is Harry James Potter. And I’m very sorry that you have to meet him in that way._   
_Last night, James and Lily were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He also tried to kill Harry but, and I don’t know how yet, the spell ricocheted on the boy and turned against Voldemort. He’s not dead, I am sure of that. And there will be a time when he will try to go after Harry. But, right now, Harry just needs to grow up like a normal boy. He will always be apart, a legend. He needs to have a family who will love him and will take care of him, he needs to be away from the magical world until he’s ready._   
_I know it will be difficult for you, but you’re the only one he has left._   
_You’re the only one who can protect him._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

The letter felt beside Petunia as her hands, shaking, were unable to grab anything. She was dead… Lily was dead… Despite her profound bitterness toward her sister, she had never been able to dislike her, no… Petunia loved her, and what she hated was what had took Lily from her and their parents.

Magic. Severus. Hogwarts. **James…**

She breathed deeply, feeling tears running down her cheeks, and looked at the bundle. She took the baby boy out of it. Harry didn't say a thing, only looking at his aunt with green questioning eyes, making her think about the last time her sister spoke to her.

_« I’m happy for you Tuney. I’m happy you found a man that makes you happy. And I sincerely hoped that you were happy for me too. I don't blame you. I wish that someday you’ll be able to go other this. But please, understand that I will never leave this magical world. It’s mine. It’s my home. It’s the only place where I truly belong. »_

And Petunia broke down in silent cry. She stayed there for a long time, holding her nephew against her, promising him that he would be safe…

Eventually, she heard Vernon waking up upstairs and she decided to move, Harry still close to her chest. She unlocked the door and, before going out, she whispered to his ear:

« I will never let them take you from me. Never again. »

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
